


The Emperor's New Eyes

by Yrindor



Series: Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Fills [72]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blood, Eye Gouging, Gen, Mental Instability, Prompt Fic, Remix, SASO 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yrindor/pseuds/Yrindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone else may have forgotten, but Akashi remembers what he promised to do should Rakuzan lose, and an Akashi always keeps his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Emperor's New Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985003) by [nobetterpicture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture). 



> Written for Sports Anime Shipping Olympics 2016 Bonus Round 6: Remixes. Also fills the "altered states of mind" square for OTW Trope Bingo 2016.

He knows no one expects him to carry through with his threat. He could tell after their win against Shuutoku that it had slipped from their minds entirely.

He thinks they're all fools for forgetting. After all, he is an Akashi, and to be an Akashi is to be absolute. As hard as he is on everyone else, he's at least as hard on himself. He doesn't stall needlessly after the end of the Winter Cup, but neither does he rush recklessly; he takes the time he needs to make sure everything is properly in place.

For the actual event, he chooses a day when his father will be away, just in case he should do something so unsightly as crying out. He likes to think he has better self-control than that, but he is nothing if not prepared. He changes into a plain white yukata before laying everything out in front of him, the box, the dagger, and the cloth. The dagger sits at the appropriate angle, within easy reach. Everything is arranged just so for the ritual suicide of part of himself, but he doubts his audience is cultured enough to understand the references.

He double-checks everything one last time before he turns on the camera; it will have to stand in as a witness. He wishes he had a proper witness present, but he doubts any of his acquaintances could fulfill even that role properly, much less that of the _kaishakunin_.

The dagger is heavy in his hand, an ornate piece of solid gold he took from his father's collection. Perhaps it's too ornate for the situation, but he has his reasons. The gold of the blade matches the gold of the eye that's not entirely his. He wonders if gouging it out will finally free himself from his own head.

He smiles to the camera as he raises the dagger. The last thing he sees with his gold eye is the gold point of the dagger coming closer and closer until it fills his entire vision.

It hurts, but not as much as he expected, though he swears he can hear Bokushi screaming in his head. He laughs as blood runs over his fingers. Finally, his left eye is red once more.

It still doesn't match though. It's been years since his eyes were the same, and now he's so close, he can't stop.

He's still laughing as he thrusts the dagger into his right eye. The blood from both eyes runs over his fingers and finally, finally, after far too long, they match again. The screaming's stopped too. The sudden silence in his mind is disorienting, and he feels strangely unsteady as he turns off the camera.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate (dark) ending: The screaming turns to laughter after the dagger stops. Then, in the darkness, he hears a familiar voice that wraps around the very core of his being and chills him to the bone: "Did you really think you could kill me so easily?"
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
